narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamscape Project/Mission Board
This is the official Dreamscape Mission Board, which can be edited by any participant. The only restriction is that S-rank missions can only be added by Kage (Spec Op missions at S-level are included in this restriction, although not all assigned Anbu missions are S-ranked). Missions are divided into six categories, and unlike Naruto Canon, you do not require a team of three for a mission. Some can be completed by a single participant, while other are collaborations. If a mission or reward interests you, claim it as soon as possible as this is a first-come, first-serve format. Certain, similar missions may reappear on the board, while others will not be replenished. Inter-cross roleplays are encouraged, try to collaborate and leave openings in your story for others to enter at a later time, such as allowing one character to enter in another's time of need. It is suggested that you select a mission that is in or close to your character's village, so a Konohagakure shinobi is not assigned to a Kirigakure mission, and so forth. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name: Watermelon Stake-out! Location: (a short distance outside of Chogakure) Description: A farmer's watermelon field is being ravaged by an angry band of raccoons. He is very concerned as he is growing prized vegetables for an international watermelon competition. Jōnin teachers from surrounding villages recognize this as a good training opportunity for their genin, and a few send them out to help. Conditions: The farmer is very superstitious, so you can’t kill the raccoons. Also, because he believes that his watermelons must “breathe the night air” in order for them to grow well, you cannot cover or otherwise shield the watermelons. The watermelons are huge, about six feet tall, and there are five of them at opposite ends of the field. The raccoons only attack at night. You must figure out a way to protect his watermelons! Potential Enemies: The raccoons. The farmer also believes his rival is out to sabotage him, although so far this has not been confirmed. Reward: 10,000 ryō for each member, IF all the watermelons are saved. Otherwise you get nothing. (The farmer is also very stingy). You might also get some extra watermelon after the competition. Members for the Mission: Six max. (Two genin teams). Claimed By: C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. Name: Retrieve the Tea! Location: Description: A band of smugglers has stolen a large shipment of tea that was being transported from the Land of Tea to the Land of Fire. As the Land of Tea has minimal shinobi forces, they have sent out a notice for help to Konohagakure, although other nearby nations may send out operatives. Conditions: Must track down where the smugglers ran off to, and find how to retrieve the tea without it being burned or thrown into a river. The merchant who is hiring the shinobi is willing to pay a ransom for the return of the shipment. Potential Enemies: The bandits themselves are rather ruthless, and it is rumored that there may be a missing-nin amongst the group. Reward: 50,000 ryō to each member, depending on the promptness of the mission's completiion the reward may be extended to 80,000. Members for the Mission: Max of four, genin or chūnin. The shinobi can be from different villages, although it is up to you to figure out a realistic way for them to have all met up. Maybe they met on the road there? Up to you. Good luck! Claimed By: Shiguma, Seiga Uchiha B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include sabotage. B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. Name: Flushing Out Assassins Location: Description: A group of assassins have been wreaking havoc in the Howling Wolf Village. Two attempts have been made on their leader's life by a group of assassins suspected to be shinobi, both times the village leader has barely made it out alive, at the cost of his bodyguards. The situation has become too dangerous for the defenders of the village, as none of them are shinobi, only normal swordsmen. Their leader has sent a letter to Konohagakure, asking for help to protect him as well as draw out the assailants and kill them, if possible. Conditions: Priority is to protect the leader at all costs, and not let the assassins harm him. Every single assassin also has to be either captured or killed. The shinobi are relatively skilled as well, being able to usually overpower the village's security forces whenever they cross paths. Potential Enemies:'''Around six or seven assassins, with at least three shinobi amongst them. Reports suggest that one of them is highly dangerous. '''Reward: 180 thousand ryō if conditions are met. Members for the Mission: At least four Chūnin, or one to two Jōnin. Claimed By: '''Juro Uchiha, Daisuke Setsu '''Name: Courier Retrieval (Kiri-nin only) Location: South of the Land of Lightning Description: A chunin level courier from Namigakure was intercepted with a confidential message by a group of pirates. They are auctioning the information on the black market. Ambush them on their way to the auction. Recover the intel and the courier. Our intel has there route to the auction, there security detail and there hideout. Conditions: Be weary of traps. Retrieve intel and courier safely. Leave no survivors. Potential Enemies: 5 - 6 Pirates (Genin Level) each well versed in Kenjutsu and deceptive. They have hired two mecenaries who happen to be former nin of Kirigakure. Each have water release to a B-Rank level. Reward: 210k ryō (each) Members for the Mission: Three Chunin or Two Jonin. Claimed By: A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. These missions usually involve multiple aspects and locations. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. Name: Location: Description: Conditions: Potential Enemies: Reward: Members for the Mission: Claimed By: S-Rank Note: Only the current Dreamscape Kage are allowed to edit this section. S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well-being. As a result, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Name: Location: Description: Conditions: Potential Enemies: Reward: Members for the Mission: Claimed By: Spec. Ops Missions Note: Only members of organizations such as the Anbu are allowed to claim these missions. Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering ones task. Each group has their own specific missions, and unlike the other ranked missions, there are always a special condition to follow upon completion. Also, certain organizations can only complete certain missions. Meaning they will return to their respective superior. Operation: ''' '''Name: Location: Description: Conditions: Potential Enemies: Reward: Members for the Mission: Claimed By: Completed Missions